


Surprising Revelations

by MyShadow



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Incest, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, More tags to be added, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Twincest, especially smut, light anal fingering, like very light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShadow/pseuds/MyShadow
Summary: Yoosung just wanted to play with his best friend Saeyoung some games. He wasn't prepared for this, whatever "this" was. But who would have known that the relationship between the brothers was better than expected.





	Surprising Revelations

Saeyoung is currently on his computer when his phone started to ring. A quick glance to it told him who was calling him.

Yoosung

What could the adorable blonde boy want from him? A smirk appeared on his face when he thought of all the possible ways to prank him. It was just so funny to tease him and see how frustrated he gets. He grabbed his phone and pressed the green button on the display to accept the phone call.

"Yoosungie ~ What a great honor. To abandon your precious game to talk to me! How can I serve you?"

"Uhh..Seven! Why would you always say such cringy stuff? However, I just wanted to ask you if you would like to meet up with me to play some LOLOL? I know that you are busy and all, but I am reeeeeeeally bored and I want to hang out with you! So pleaaase!" Saeyoung could literally see the puppy dog eyes Yoosung is making right now. So cute ~

"Oho? Is there someone lonely?"

"Eh what? NO! Like I said...I just wanted to play some games with you because sometimes it is even more fun to play together and in person. But if you don't want to...." Yoosung trails off, already thinking that Seven doesn't want to play with him. The smirk on Saeyoungs face widens.

"Awwww, come on don't be shy! I know that you miss me and that you are just too proud to say it. But don't worry Yoosungie ~ I can tell!"

"Uhhhh, Seven!" He can literally feel the frustration coming from Yoosung and he can't help himself to tease him a little bit more.

"707, not just the defender of justice, but also the defender of loneliness and boredom! Just wait, my cutie Yoosung, Seven zero Seven is going to help you out!"

"So, does that mean that you have time?" The irritation in his voice is clear.

"Yes ~ You know where I live, so come by anytime you want! Now, in 10 minutes, 20 minutes, 30 minutes, 40 minutes-"

"Yeah I understand what you mean!" A frustrated sigh can be heard but there is also relief in his voice. "Okay, then I am heading to you now. See you in a bit."

"Yeah ~ See you soon, cutie Yoosung~" With that, he ends the call and stretches his arms out. That will be a fun day.

"Why are you smiling so creepily, Saeyoung?" The voice startles him a bit, but his smirk doesn't falter.

"Hehe ~ " Saeyoung just says as an answer and chuckles. "It is just so fun to tease Yoosung. He gets frustrated so easily and he believes all kind of stuffs I tell him. He even does the stupiest things I tell him to prevent certain things that might happen to him." A sigh is heard from the person who asked him the question in the first place.

"Could it be that you like him a little more than just a friend....?" The face stays blanc but Saeyoung can hear the irritation in his voice. He turns around to face him and smiles.

"Saeran, no need to be jealous ~" He smirks when he sees how the eyes widens from his brother just so slightly. "Yeah, I like him but not in that way. Like I said, it is just fun to tease him. You should try it out yourself, really. Than you can understand the joy behind it."

"...When you say that." With that, Saeran turns around and heads towards the kitchen. He can literally feel the eyes from his brother on his back but he tries to ignore them. It is sometimes a little hard to deal with his goofy brother, but he enjoys it most of the time. Not that he would admit that to him.

"Awwww, Saeran~ My sweet sweet precious Saeran~ Why are you always so cold to me?" Even though he can't see his brothers face, he can still hear the pout in his voice.

"I always pour my endless love out for you and you don't even show a reaction. It is just soooo frustrating, you know?"

"I am not cold to you."

"Yes, yes you are!" He sticks his tongue out. "Meanie."

"...." Saeran sighs and goes to his brother. He halts in front of him and is now looking in his eyes. These beautiful golden eyes, who never fail to mesmerize him. He hesitates a bit, playing with the strands of his sweater. Then, he says slowly:

"Saeyoung. You know....that this isn't true." He averts his eyes and is now looking to the side. "I don't mind it..when you say stuff like that, you know.." he mutters to the end. A little blush sneaks it's way on his face. This is more embarrassing than he thought it would be. Why is his brother always making him say the most flustering and embarrassing things anyway?

Saeyoungs face immediately brightens up and a big smile forms on his face.

"Really?! Oh my, Saeran~ I knew that you appreciate my love but were just to shy to say anything about it!" He hugs his brother tightly. "I really appreciate it as well, you know. I know that it's not easy for you to express your emotions, so I am always happy when you do so."

He hugs him a little tighter and whispers in his ear: "But you can just tell me that you are also jealous~", and gives the spot under his ear a tender, little kiss. Saeran immediately pushes his brother away, as he felt shivers running down his spine from where he kissed him and a deep blush appears on his face.

"Don't do that!" A mischievous grin appears on Saeyoungs face as he noticed the little intake of breath Saeran did while he kissed him.

"Why are you so red, brother?" But instead of an answer, Saeran just glares at him and rushes to his room. He is beyond embarrassed and the fact that Saeyoung just knows this makes him want to bury himself even more.  _Damn, why does he always has to have such a huge impact on me?_  He lets out a frustrated sigh and sits on the edge of his bed. He hasn't planned to rush out of their living room like that, but Saeyoung just kissedand hugged him so intimate... that he had no idea how to react to such an overwhelming feeling. His heart is beating like crazy and on top of that, he got a little hard. He can still feel the warmth of Saeyoungs lips against his own , and how he pressed his entire body against him.. In a way, it was kinda erotic.  _What_ _should I do if he noticed something? It isn't like that I was fully hard, but we're speaking of Saeyoung, afterall._ He looks down at his hands and nudges them slightly against each other.  _This is a mess. An embarrassing, irritating mess._ He sighs again and lays down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. His brows furrow a bit when he thinks about why his brother kissed him in the first place. Was it to prank him? To tease? He loves to do that, so it's not impossible that he would also do that to him.

All these thoughts which are running through his head are starting to give him a headache. Even if he tries to find solutions, he can't seem to get the right ones. And the fact that he repeatedly though of Saeyoung and his warm body, the tingling feeling of his little kiss.... His erection can't seem to go down. In fact, it just got fully hard because the images continued from innocent kisses, to licks and bites all over the body and at last naked bodies that are moving together so perfectly. He seems to be sunken into his daydream, not even noticing how his right hand is slowly moving across his stomach to the waistband of his jeans. He plays with it a bit, going just ever so slightly underneath his briefs. He bites his lip, grazing his fingers on his skin just above his dick and moving a little lower. His breath hitches a bit and when he does so, realization hits him like a wave. He snaps his hand away and stares at it with wide eyes.  _What did I just...._

He shakes his head toget an clear head. It's just too much right now. Was he really about to touch himself to the though of Saeyoung? His  **brother**? He grits his teeth and tries to shake of this nasty feeling that lingers at the pit of his stomach.

 _It's all his fault. Why did he have to touch me like that?_  No.. He knew that this wasn't the case. Deep down he knew that it was always there. This  _something_ he felt for his brother, which goes beyond brotherly love. Something deeper and sincere.

He sits up and buries his head in his hands. This is all just so complicated.

When Saeran finally had the courage to stand up and get out of his room, he noticed a voice which doesn't belong to Saeyoung outside his room.  _Vanderwood? No... but who could it -! Ah..right. Yoosung._ He isn't sure why his mood always gets bitter by the mere though of that blond boy, but he can't help it. But luckily, his erection immediately got away thanks to him. He slowly gets up from his bed and walks to his door. He hesitates, unsure if he can face Saeyoung right now, especially with that blonde one out there.

He decides to just ignore them and grab a drink real quick so that he can hide in his room to prevent any eye contact with his brother. With this plan in mind he opens his door and steps outside his room, noticing that no one was here. A sigh of relief escapes his lips as he starts to head towards the kitchen. But unfortunately that's just where the two of them where. They are sitting next to each other, Yoosung showing Saeyoung something on his phone while his brother grins at what he is shown to. They haven't even noticed him enter the kitchen, too engrossed in whatever they were doing. His eye twitches a bit and his chest tightens uncomfortably.

 _Do they have to be_ _this_ _close?....._ _Isn't it just Yoosung who is moving into Saeyoungs personal space_?

The fact that his brother doesn't seem to be the one who is keeping the closeness eases his mind and his light anger, which has began to build up as soon as he saw them together.

"Oh Saeran! I didn't see you there." Saeyoung looks up and smiles at him. Yoosung, who also noticed that they weren't alone anymore, greeted Saeran with a big grin.

"Hey Saeran. Long time no see."

"Yeah..I guess." He walks past them to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"Aw, you don't have to be so cold, you know." Saeyoung tells him in a teasing voice. "Oh, that reminds me, Saeran." His voice gets a little deeper, still a bit teasing so Yoosung couldn't notice something weird might be going on, but also daring. Like, he wants to tickle something out of his brother.

"I kind of feel like having a dejavu, you know." Saerans heart stops beating for a second.  _He knows. Saeyoung knows what happened back the_ _n_ _._

Saeran starts to sweat but tries to keep his composure up. He can't give his brother the satisfaction in showing him how flustered he really is. He just keeps staring at Saeyoung, raising his eyebrows slightly upwards, hoping that he looks like he always do.

"But I know, Saeran. You are my twin brother after all, so I am aware of a lot of things about you." He stares back, smirk still plastered on his face and Saeran just wants to wipe it off. The fact that a tiny blush appeared on his cheeks doesn't help even a bit, because now Saeyoung just has confirmed everything. Whatever "everything" meant and if Saeran was correct in his theory anyway, that Saeyoung does this because he knows something.

"....Yeah." He breaks the eye contact as he notices the look on Yoosung. Utterly confusion and irritation. Oh right, blondie is still here.

"I am heading to my room. Have fun." As he was about to walk past them, Saeyoung grabs him by his wrist and pulls him next to him. "Wait. Before you go, I have to show you something." He lets go of Saerans wrist and nudges Yoosung in his side. "Hey, show him what you have shown to me." So Yoosung taps on his phone for a bit and eventually opens a video. He places his phone in the middle so everyone can see what's going on.

As they watch the video, which is about 5 minutes long much to Saerans dismay, Saeyoung shifts a little closer to his brother. This action could have also went unnoticed by Saeran, but because he has a high awareness of his surroundings, especially to body contact, he noticed his brothers movement right away. He feels how he gets hotter by the places where Saeyoungs body touches his own and tries to focus on the video again which in all honesty is boring as hell so why is Yoosung still laughing his ass off, even tough he saw it about 10 minutes ago?

"This is so good omg." While the blonde boy is lost in his laughter, Saeyoung decided to use this moment to sling his arm around Saerans waist. He tenses visibly up and fights against the urge to jump up and run away, but that would be too suspicious in Yoosungs case and too obvious in Saeyoungs. So the best thing he can do is trying to ignore it.

_But that is easier said than done...! Damn, what are you even doing, Saeyoung?_

As Saeran yet again tries to focus on the video, and it's another 10 minutes long one, Saeyoung squeezes his hip for a brief moment which caught Saeran by surprise since he flinched ever so lightly. He can hear his brothers chuckle and Yoosung joins him with his laughter because he thinks Saeyoung is doing that because the video is just so damn funny, but he is  _definitely not laughing because of that video!_

He presses his lips together as the hand moves from his hip to the bottom of his spine where Saeyoung lifts his shirt just so that he can hide his fingers underneath it. As they make contact with Saerans hot skin, his breath seems to be caught in his throat as it hitches. His face is burning red and he really wants to get away from this overwhelmingly, hot feeling in his entire body.

Saeyoung caresses the skin of his brother with featherlight touches and lets his fingers graze under the waistband of his jeans, where he also comes in contact with Saerans ass crack.

_Shit! What the hell is he doing?_

Even tough Saeran tries really hard not to, he is getting hard. The teasing touches of his brother are driving him crazy and he really does not want to admit it, but if feels somewhat good, even comforting in a way.

_No, I can't think something like that! This is crazy_ _and so...._ _wrong._

He glances at his brother to see if he can get an answer as to why he is even doing something so forbidden in the first place, but all he can see is a little blush covering his face which also surprises him a bit. He is soon again pulled out of his thoughts when the hand sinks lower until it is entirely hidden in his briefs. He tries to hold back a gasp when Saeyoung's index finger drives along his butt crack up and down, slowing down when he reaches his hole, as if he is caressing this spot. Instinctively and not even fully aware of it, Saeran pushes his butt back just so slightly, so that he can get  _more_ of that overwhelmingly, stimulating feeling.

By now, Saeran is a hot mess. He never thought in his entire life that it would feel good to be touched on his behind like that, but Saeyoung showed him otherwise. His hard, throbbing member is speaking for itself. But when his brother stops his caressing and removes his finger, Saeran almost whimpers because he wants that pleasant feeling back. Instead, Saeyoung moves his hand around his waist to the front, where he grips his thigh gently. He desperately holds back the noise that wants to escape his lips and his legs are starting to weaken.

Saeran doesn't know how to handle this situation. He has no experience in this field at all, so all these feelings and touches his brother is giving him are just too much for him to deal with. He is also irritated as to why he is even letting Saeyoung do something like this, especially at their current situation where they're not alone. But what also occupies his mind is the fact that he has no idea what Saeyoung is thinking right now. Does he feel something for him too? Why should he even do this when there wouldn't be any feelings involved, after all?

_No, I can't get my hopes up. This is something that shouldn't_ _even_ _be considered in the first place, but..._

Even if he tried to think of ways as to why Saeyoung is doing this, he can't concentrate on them and honestly don't want to right now. All he knows is that Saeyoung is  _touching him_. And that he tries really hard to not lose his composure.

Saeyoung just continues to touch his thigh in that arousing way and moves his hand just a bit higher, nearly touching Saerans dick. But before he can do that, he lets it wander back down around the waist, to his butt again. This time though, he immediately slides his finger down his butt crack to his hole, where he touches it again with his index finger, but this time with much more pressure. Saeran pushes immediately back against his finger, to feel it more,  _deeper._

"...h..ng.." It gets harder to keep his voice down, but luckily, the audio of the video coming from the phone covers up his little gasp. He really doesn't wants to think about what would happen if Yoosung heard him, or saw what was going on. Not that he himself knew that either...  
He is just glad that Saeyoung is in the middle of Yoosung and himself, so the possibility of getting caught is a bit lower.

But Saeyoung seems wanting to tease him just a bit more, loosening up the pressure on his brothers hole, pushing against it once more just to let it go again, repeating this action for a few times.

Saerans dick leaks precum as he desperately wants these fingers just deep down, grinding against his walls while Saeyoungs other hand strokes his throbbing member until he almost reaches his climax just to be stopped by the removal of hands and fingers of his brother. As he is about to complain as to why he stopped and didn't let him finish, these fingers are replaced with something bigger, harder and wetter.

Saeran is pulled out of his little daydream when Saeyoung finally grants his desire and pushes the tip of his index finger in and strokes the parts that he can reach with it.

"..ungh.." He has to grip the table tightly to not lose balance.

_Fuck! If he keeps doing that, I will come in my pants!_

Even though he really, desperately wants his finger deeper in him, rubbing all the good parts inside him, they can't do that because Saeyoung's finger isn't lubed up. So, he moves his other hand to the front if Saerans pants and touches his dick over his jeans. When he feels how hard his brother is, he tilts his head a bit to the side, so that he can whisper in Saeran's ear.

"Shit, you're so sexy." He nibbles on his earlobe and gives it a little lick up to his ear again. He keeps stroking on Saerans dick and moans lowly in his brothers ear while he inches his finger just the tiniest bit forward.

Saeran can feel his climax approaching with the way Saeyoung touches him. No, not just the touches, also the fact that it _is Saeyoung._

His moans keep getting louder and he has to try really hard to keep his voice down. His hips shift back and forth in a slow rhythm, not deciding on what to feel more,  _intensely._

His whole body is burning up and Saeyoung doesn't seem to feel any better, because his hands are just as hot. As he lets his other hand wander inside Saerans briefs he moves it over his throbbing cock, gripping it gently and getting a glimpse of how hard and heavy he is in his hand, stroking it testingly. Saeran has to bite hard on his lips to keep from moaning out loud.

_Oh fuck, I don't know how much longer I can endure his touches..._

When Saeyoung hits a particular good spot with the right amount of pressure, Saeran pushes back just as hard and feels the knot loosening at the pit of his stomach.

"AHAHAhAha! Omg!" Both brothers hearts seem to stop for a moment, jumping by the sudden outburst of laughter coming from Yoosung. Saeyoung immediately removes his hands and tries to act cool and collected, so that Yoosung wouldn't notice  _anything._

Saeran on the other hand has some problems to calm himself down. His heart is beating like crazy, his breath his heavy and his face resembles probably a tomato by now. Not to forget his aching boner. Frustrated over so many things, that they were interrupted, that they weren't alone in the first place and what the hell has even happened.

_Oh my god. I almost creamed my pants in front of my brother and blondie._

As he steals a glance at his brother he catches his gaze and can't seem to break the contact. But as Saeyoung winks at him and turns his attention again to Yoosung, the bush still visible on his face he finally snaps and hurries out of the kitchen without saying anything.

He can hear the surprised "Eh, where is Saeran going? Is he not feeling well?", from Yoosung, but he just ignores it and nearly runs to his room. As he opens his door and enters his room, he leans back against the door and presses his lips against each other. He can't believe what had happened just a few minutes ago. He got touched by his brother,  _his brother,_ and he  _liked_  it.

_Who am I kidding, I didn't like it, I loved it!_

He lets out an frustrated sigh and walks over to his bed where he lies down on it. He hides his face in his pillow and cloes his eyes in embarassement.

_He touched my ass....and even put a finger slightly in... and that I really, desperately wanted him to finger me...._

He doesn't know what he should feel. On the one hand he is happy, in a way, because he always felt something more for his brother... and to be touched like this.... It could mean that Saeyoung also likes him back. But on the other hand he is just so embarassed and anxious that his brother just pulled a prank on him or just wanted to see how much he can tease him. Maybe he even made a bet with Yoosung- He immediately shakes his head.

_No, Saeyound wouldn't do something so harsh._

The only solution is to speak with him. Other than that there aren't any other options. He tries not to think of the outcome, but instead tries to calm down his still running heart. As he lies still and silently in his bed, images of their act only minutes ago flood his mind and he notices again his still hard dick.

_Was he hard too...?_

A shiver runs down his spine as he imagines his hard, throbbing dick, sliding against his crack before pushing it in ever so slowly..... He jolts upwards and closes his eyes.

_...I am really fucked up, aren't I? But after what he did to me, it feels like this was just the beginning of something and that there could be so much more...._

_Wait, what am I even imagining? Ugh, I have to stop that._

As he sits there minute by minute, lost in his thoughts and unsure of everything the tries to shake off these negative feelings. What's the point in getting so worked up over something where all doors are still open? It could go all wrong, with insults and disappointment but there is also a door open which could lead them to an unknown, happy path. Where the two of them are together in a romantic relationship and are just happy to have each other.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I really hope that you enjoyed this story which is also my first one in the Mystic Messenger fandom.  
> My native language is not english, so please feel free to point out some mistakes.  
> I´m not sure when Chapter 2 will be posted, but I want to publish it as soon as possible, so look out for some more smut in the next chapter ;)


End file.
